


Happy Birthday Harley

by DarkWitchOfErie



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley's Birthday, M/M, Parkner Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchOfErie/pseuds/DarkWitchOfErie
Summary: It's Harley's birthday and he's stuck in NYC, away from his family, for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Happy Birthday Harley

Peter watched Harley hunch over his computer. He was turning 30 tomorrow and, though they’d tried to streamline everything work-related, there’d been a crisis pop up earlier in the day that couldn’t be put off. So now, instead of flying down to see his mom, sister, brother-in-law, and niece for his birthday, they would spend the next few days ironing out this mess. Harley was trying to put on an uncaring face, trying to pretend that it didn’t suck that he wouldn’t be able to see his mom and sister for his birthday for the first time in his life. But Peter knew better. He knew his husband and he knew how much it meant to him to be able to spend his birthday with his family.

To that end, he was quietly texting Tony and Harley’s mom April who was with Abbie in her kitchen. He messaged May, MJ, and Ned as well. Keeping an eye on his husband, so he didn’t discover what he was doing, was pretty easy. Harley seemed very focused on his computer screen, but Peter knew he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was doing. He was trying to forget about how sad he was about missing his family. By the time he was ready to go to bed, they had a new plan all set up and a way to make it work.

The next evening, he left his office on the 33rd floor about 45 minutes early and headed up to his and Harley’s apartment in the Tower. Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and Harley’s family were already gathered. Morgan and Harley’s niece Jessie were sitting at the dining room table, working on a happy birthday sign. Clearly, they’d overestimated how much space they actually had on the banner because the letters kept getting more cramped the further down the banner they got. Tony, Abbie, and Abbie’s husband Rick were finishing up hanging streamers and balloons. April and Pepper were in the kitchen, working on dinner. The elevator dinged and May rushed through, carrying the cake.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you pulling this together so fast,” Peter smiled at everyone, hugging those who came up to him for one. He then headed into the kitchen to see if there was any help he could give that didn’t involve actually cooking since everyone knew he couldn’t. MJ, Ned, and Ned’s family arrived a short while later

About an hour after Peter came up, the elevator dinged again and Harley called out. “Babe, are you up here yet?”

“In here!” Peter called from the dining room where he was gathered with the rest of their family and friends.

“I was talking to Kayla in R&D a little while ago, and she thinks,” he stopped dead as he got to the archway of their dining room.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled, all of them throwing the confetti Ned had brought.

“I… How…? When did…?” Grinning, but a little teary-eyed, Harley looked around at them all.

“Happy Birthday, Uncle Harley!” Jessie ran at him and launched herself into his arms.

“Didn’t think we were gonna miss your birthday, did you?” His mom asked, coming up to him and hugging him and Jessie.

After the initial excitement wore down, Harley sought out Peter. “Is this what you were texting about last night?”

“Saw that, did you?” Peter grinned. “Happy birthday, love.” Harley sighed a happy sigh as he embraced his husband.


End file.
